pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Wilds
Tropical Wilds is the first area in Pikmin 3. It is the area where Alph lands and discovers the Red Pikmin. It is a tropical jungle near a beach with the Sandbelching Meerslug being the boss of this area. Plot After the scene with Captain Charlie, it is shown that Alph crashed in a small pond, the S.S. Drake flying unsteadily above him as he first regains consciousness. As Alph gets up to explore, he comes across some Red Pikmin trying to get what he hopes is fruit but is revealed to be the Red Onion out of a tree branch. After getting the Onion down, Alph takes the Red Pikmin and sets them to work building a bridge to get over to where Alph's Koppad landed. After this, Alph tracks the signal of the S.S. Drake to a location not far from where he crashed. Taking his Red Pikmin and raising their numbers a bit, Alph sets them to work pushing a large box out of the path to reveal a Data File. Alph installs a Data File log into the Koppad before setting off again. He makes his way through a cavern, noting the size of the mushrooms and the dirt wall in the way, and on the other side discovers the S.S. Drake, which he is happy about. However, his companions, Brittany and Charlie, are nowhere to be found, so Alph resolves to find them tomorrow before hastily taking to the skies after the nocturnal predators begin to wake up. Later, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie return here after Charlie shows them a Data File from Olimar's Log and subsequently acquire a strong signal emanating from the area, which the Koppaites believe could come from a Hocotatian transmitter. After landing, the three note that the signal is not far off, and they proceed to explore, collecting fruit as they go along. Using their wits and numbers, the Koppaites soon find a cliffside that leads to where the signal is emanating. When Alph, Brittany, and Charlie get to where the signal is, they find out that it was a cell phone emitting the signal all along, which they resolve to take back to the Drake so that they can find Olimar's signal easier. However, as they are about to dig it up, it sinks into the sand and the Sandbelching Meerslug bursts out of the ground. After fighting and defeating the third monstrous beast, the Koppaites are able to get what they name the Folded Data Glutton as well as a small watermelon they name the Crimson Banquet. After the Folded Data Glutton transmitter has been integrated with the Drake, the Drake picks up a signal coming from the north, and the three explorers resolve to explore this area the next day. Environment The Tropical Wilds is a sandy, beach-jungle like area. As such, a good amount of the land is covered with water, making it home to some aquatic enemies, like Wogpoles and Puckering Blinnows. There are few caves in this area, and the caves that are found in this area are very small by comparison. To the north, many different creatures can be found, like Peckish Aristocrabs, Yellow Wollywogs, and Fiery Blowhogs. To the west lies a sand pit which is home to the Sandbelching Meerslug. To the south lies a lone island surrounded by Puckering Blinnows. The island itself is home to the Calcified Crushblat. Two circular areas to the Northwest are home to the Shaggy Long Legs, which moves through the two using a small hill that is too high for the captains and Pikmin to climb over without being tossed. The caves are home to slightly different creatures, like a Medusal Slurker or some Flighty Joustmites. Enemies * Dwarf Bulborb × 3 * Bulborb × 1 * Orange Bulborb × 1 * Whiptongue Bulborb × 1 * Fiery Blowhog × 2 * Wogpole * Yellow Wollywog × 3 * Calcified Crushblat × 1 * Puckering Blinnow × 7 * Pyroclasmic Slooch × 4 * Medusal Slurker × 1 * Female Sheargrub * Male Sheargrub * Swarming Sheargrub × 8 * Swooping Snitchbug × 1 * Skutterchuck × 3 * Flighty Joustmite × 3 * Armored Cannon Larva × 1 * Skitter Leaf × 2 * Yellow Spectralid × 2 * Hermit Crawmad × 1 * Peckish Aristocrab × 1 * Shaggy Long Legs '- Miniboss' * Sandbelching Meerslug '- Boss' Plants and Fungi *Pellet Posy *Burgeoning Spiderwort × 1 *Flukeweed *Spotcap *Kingcap × 2 *Candypop Bud (Blue) *Candypop Bud (Gray) Fruit *Pocked Airhead × 1 *Dapper Blob × 1 *Delectable Bouquet × 1 *Crimson Banquet × 1 (6 pieces) *Velvety Dreamdrop x 2 *Lesser Mock Bottom × 1 *Dawn Pustules × 1 (20 pieces) *Face Wrinkler × 1 *Scaly Custard × 1 *Stellar Extrusion × 1 (2 halves) *Cupid's Grenade × 1 *Juicy Gaggle × 1 *Mock Bottom × 1 *Zest Bomb × 1 *Disguised Delicacy × 1 (2 halves) *Slapstick Crescent × 1 *Searing Acidshock × 1 Total Juice Provided: 25.5 cups Video Guide Pikmin Drawings Tropical Wilds Drawing.jpg|Found under the bridge on the first day. Tropical Wilds Drawing 2.jpg|Found under the waterfall with the Mock Bottom. WeirdCaveDrawing4.jpg|Found in the stump accessible with the Seesaw Blocks. Trivia *This location's continental shape is based on Antarctica. *This area's name, like most Pikmin 3 areas, seem to be imitating the name of another area here being the Wistful Wild. *If the player tries to enter Tropical Wilds on Day 2, they will be denied access and Alph will say "This is where I crash-landed. But exploration will have to wait for later. I need to prioritize finding Brittany first." Gallery Tropical Wilds Map.png|The full map of the Tropical Wilds. ZlCfzREpJQEMLE9rpD.jpg|A palm tree found in the Tropical Wilds.|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYQHAAABAADYUV6ncYkwzg Tropical Wilds 1.jpg|Overlooking the landing site in the Tropical Wilds.|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYQHAAABAAABUaW0GhZ0iQ Tropical Wilds 2.jpg|Overlooking land found in the Tropical Wilds. Tropical Wilds 3.jpg|Overlooking some more areas found In the Tropical Wilds. TropicalWildsRaining-Pikmin3.jpg|The Tropical Wilds while its raining. zlCfzRmF-a0B-mIKxG.jpg|What Alph says if you try to enter Tropical Wilds on Day 2|link=http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Tropical_Wilds Tropical1.jpg|A view of the area where the Slapstick Crescent, Zest Bomb, and Face Wrinkler are located.|link=Tropical Wilds ZlCfzR4zkScq7VK4Et.jpg|Spatial view of Tropical Wilds Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Stub Category:Pikmin areas